Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing control apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
There are conventional video cameras with which it is possible to set the shooting speed so as to be different from that during normal recording, and it is possible to perform slow recording and fast recording (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-212875). Slow recording is a method of recording a slow moving image that plays back slower than real time during playback, by shooting at a shooting frame rate that is set to be faster than the normal frame rate. Fast recording is a method of recording a fast moving image that plays back faster than real time during playback, by carrying out intermittent recording in which frames of a moving image shot at a normal shooting frame rate are thinned out and recorded. Fast recording is also called time lapse shooting, low-speed shooting, slow motion shooting, interval shooting, and the like.
In the case in which slow recording or fast recording is performed, the actual shooting time and the playback time of the moving image do not coincide. For this reason, when the user shoots a moving image without recognizing the difference between the actual shooting time and the playback time, there is a possibility that an extremely long or short moving image will be unintentionally generated. To give an example, in the case in which fast recording is performed at a speed of 1200 times faster than the normal shooting speed, the playback time will be 1/1200 of the actual shooting time, and a moving image shot for one hour will have a playback time of only three seconds.